The dynamics and awkwardness of up and down
by IHeartScience
Summary: It fluffy and cuddly and soft! Just a little Jake/Amy fluffiness. Have I mentioned how fluffy it is? I love reviews and I love prompts!
1. Chapter 1

**So, hi and stuff. I really like Amian but I also like Jake/Amy and I decided to write a fic about them. Pretty please with a cherry on top review! Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? **

Amy looked up at Jake and he immediately looked down not wanting to be caught staring. Amy looked at him for a minute memorizing his face and then looked down when he looked up not wanting to be caught staring.

They were in a library doing research on Leonardo Da Vinci and they were not entirely focused.

Amy looked up and Jake looked down.

Dan and Atticus were there two, they were talking about ninjas V.S. samurai and took little notice of Jake and Amy.

Jake looked up and Amy looked down.

"Ninja's use more stealth, but samurai can do better at direct combat." Dan said and Atticus nodded. Amy didn't know why they were still discussing it considering they both thought ninjas would win.

Amy looked up and Jake looked down.

"I wonder if ninjas and samurai have ever fought each other." Atticus stated and he and Dan started pondering this conundrum.

Jake looked up and Amy looked down.

"Have you noticed that Amy and Jake keep staring at each other?" Dan said smirking.

Amy and Jake looked at Dan and Atticus.

"I am not staring at him!"

"I am not staring at her!"

Dan and Atticus both smirked at them. Jake's eyes flitted over to Amy's and looked away when she looked at him.

"Sure you aren't," Dan's words dripped with sarcasm. Jake and Amy both blushed but went back to research.

Amy looked up and Jake looked down.

Jake looked up and Amy looked down.

Amy looked up and Jake looked down.

"STOP MAKING LOVESICK PUPPY DOG EYES AT EACH OTHER!"


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! So I originally wasn't going to write another chapter, but I got a lot of reviews asking for another chapter that I thought I might as well. I have not read the most recent book yet; so don't spoil it in your reviews. **

They were hiding in the louve so that they could steal a painting and so far it was going fine. They had all hidden in separate places though so now they had to find each other.

"Amy?"

"Jake?"

"Jake?"

"Atticus?"

"Amy?"

"Dan?"

"Jake, Amy, and Dan?"

"Jake, Amy and Atticus?"

"Amy, Atticus and Dan?

"Jake, Dan and Atticus?"

This went on for quite some time all of them trying to find each other in the dark. Amy heard someone near a table and looked under it.

"Jake?" Jake was looking over the table, while Amy was looking under it.

"Amy?" Jake looked under the table, and Amy looked over the table.

"Jake, are you above the table or under it?" Jake looked under and Amy looked over.

"Under it." Jake continued looking under it and Amy looked under it, sighing in relief when she saw him.

"Well, get out from under there and lets find Dan and Atticus." Amy said and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Amy, Jake, I found Atticus. Where are you guys?" Dan whisper-yelled

"Where are you? I found Jake, now we just have to find you guys." Amy whisper-shouted back.

"Amy and Jake?"

"Atticus and Dan?"

"Amy, I think there's a dog in here or something, I just felt something soft and furry."

"That wasn't a dog."

"Then what was it?"

"That was my head."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You have very soft hair."

"Thank you."

"Can you guys flirt some other time?"

"Shut up Dan. We are not flirting."

"Whatever. I bet you guys are making lovesick puppy dog eyes at each other even in the dark."

"SHUT UP!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup. I haven't figured out how to title the chapters so this one is called hypothetical. I could really use some prompts for stories, feel free to send in requests. Anyway, on to the story! Btw, this takes place before Atticus is kidnapped, when Jake still thought they were horrible criminals and stuff.**

Jake and Amy sat in the library reading about Cahill spies and it was awkward as hell. He occasionally gave a small scowl at her and she in return ignored him. But Jake had a question. And the one person he could ask for help was someone he didn't trust.

"If there was someone at this table who wasn't a master criminal, I would ask them what branch most spies were from." Jake said, staring at the wall ignoring Amy.

"Hypothetically, if anyone besides an arrogant, egotistical, smug jerk asked me that, then I would tell him most spies are from the Lucian branch." Amy said never taking her eyes off of her book.

Jake typed in a few more keywords and found what he was looking for, doing a little victory dance in his head.

"If someone besides a thief helped me I would say thank you, but because I wouldn't care to talk to dork-boys girlfriend, I'll just keep it to myself."

"If anyone except a class A moron was sitting here, I would tell him I am no longer dating Evan." Amy said, her eyes still glued to the book.

"If I cared about the love life of anyone here I would say sorry." He said, sound not at all sorry.

"If someone who wasn't a total jerk said that I would tell them to stick their un-apology up their a-"

"JAKE! AMY! WE HAVE TO GET OUT!" Dan's voice ran through and Jake and Amy immediately gathered their things.

"If Amy Cahill was next to me, I'd tell her that dork-boy didn't deserve her and then I'd kiss her." Jake spoke quietly and avoided eye contact.

"If Jake Rosenbloom were to kiss me and I wasn't trying to get out of the building soon I'd kiss him back." Her voice was equally soft.

The whole conversation had been hypothetical, but the kiss was not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to the fabulous, wonderful, amazing people who read this thing! I haven't read DOF so excuse me if I mess this up horribly. Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it. Review please!**

"So…"

"So…"

"You kissed me."

"Technically I kissed your cheek."

"Righhhht…"

"It was in the haze of happiness, and meant nothing."

"You sure about that?"

"Totally sure."

"So, I theory if I kissed you right now it would mean nothing to either of us?"

"That about sums it up."

"Want to test that?"

"Sure."

…

…

"Well…"

"That was interesting."

"That theory was wrong."

"Absolutely wrong."

"But we still might need more data. Care to gather more?"

"Just shut up and kiss me again."

"Gladly."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so just to clear it up, none of these are related. So, just making sure you knew that. Anyway on to the story…**

**Evan: You forgot to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: shut up Evan. No one likes you.**

**Evan: It's true! *curls into ball in corner and rocks back and forth while whimpering***

"Um, Jake can you get off me?"

"I can't."

"Wonderful."

Jake and Amy had been running from Vespers and went into a room to hide. The door locked shut behind them and they realized the room was actually a closet. (A/N I'm very fond of having characters get locked in a closet.)

"Maybe if you move your leg this way and I just-"

"No that won't work."

"Dammit."

"Wow, Amy Cahill cursing. Never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Shut up."

"What's up with you, you've been really upset all week."

"Evan broke up with me."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. I like someone else anyway."

"Who?"

"None of your business. Now can we please focus on getting out of here?"

"Sure, but first I want to know who you have a crush on."

"No one important."

"You have a crush on them so obviously they're important."

"No. They're jerky and arrogant and have a huge ego."

"Then why do you like them?"

"Because he's kinda cute, and he can be nice and he can be funny."

"Well, I think you should just give up on him. Dating you would probably make his ego explode."

Amy burst out laughing.

"What did I say? How is that funny?"

"You're trying to convince me not to have a crush on you."

"Oh, well never mind then. Feel free to always have a crush on me."

"So you like me back?"

"Yeah. I just have one question."

"What?"

"When have I ever been not important?"


End file.
